


I wear my curse you wear my cure

by DaSly fics (i_write_hurt_not_comfort)



Series: Canon Elleo fics [4]
Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Canon Compliant, During Canon, Fluff, Kissing, Lutwidge days, M/M, Secret Relationship, Smoking, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_hurt_not_comfort/pseuds/DaSly%20fics
Summary: Unbeknownst to him, it’s moments like these which Leo will come to miss most in the years to come.
Relationships: Leo Baskerville/Elliot Nightray
Series: Canon Elleo fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625470
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17





	I wear my curse you wear my cure

**Author's Note:**

> knock knock, here's some elleo fluff no one asked for but it snowed properly today in the uk today for the first time in a couple of years and like the responsible uni student i am, i smashed out this fic in one day instead of revising for the exam i have like, in 12 hours.  
> this takes place in canon where elliot and leo are in a secret relationship, and yes leo smokes now bc i make the rules here. the title of this fic comes from "winter's weather" by as it is. 
> 
> enjoy!

“Elliot.”

No response.

“Elliot, wake up.”

Still nothing.

Rolling his eyes, Leo moves away from the bed and stretches. Today is the first day in a week Leo is awake before Elliot, given the fact he crashed at around 9PM last night after staying up the previous two days reading. It’s a Sunday, so he knows he shouldn’t really be waking Elliot up early, because the fact is if Elliot even dared to wake _him_ up, Leo would bonk him on the head with the closest book to him.

Turning his head towards the window, only to note the snow is still falling hard and there’s a solid few inches now, a smirk creeps onto Leo’s lips when he decides how to really wake Elliot up. Glancing back at Elliot and mentally apologising, Leo creeps across the bedroom to the window and unlocks it. The gust of icy wind which breaks through the opening into the room makes Leo shiver, and he quickly glances over his shoulder to discover Elliot stirring, but thankfully, he doesn’t wake up.

With a sigh of relief, Leo can’t help but giggle to himself as he scoops up a handful of snow and compresses it into a snowball, pushing the window shut again with his knee. As he begins traipsing back across the room to where Elliot lays fast asleep in his bed, Leo wonders for a second whether he should actually wake Elliot up.

On the one hand, perhaps he should let him sleep, because with all the nightmares these days, Elliot doesn’t see much peaceful sleep. But on the other hand, it’s only 8AM, and most of Lutwidge won’t be awake yet. And Leo knows Elliot will be excited by the snow deep down, but he also knows Elliot will _never_ let that show—particularly if his peers will witness it.

For _once_ , Leo wants to see Elliot being carefree. Therefore, the only logical conclusion is, of course, to wake him up by throwing a snowball at his face.

Leo snickers. How _lucky_ Elliot is to have a boyfriend like him.

_3, 2, 1_ , and he launches the snowball at Elliot’s face.

“Wah—?!” Elliot yelps, instantly sitting up and panting. He shivers, blinking at his surroundings until he settles his glare on Leo. “What the—?! Leo!”

“Ahaha, yes?” Leo chuckles, barely able to contain himself. “Ahh, Elliot, I wish you could see the look on your face right now.”

“Shut it!” Elliot yells, wiping the now-melted snow off his face and frowning. “Where did you even get the snow from?”

“Uh, the cupboard.”

“You’re not funny.”

“Politely disagree.”

When Elliot meets Leo’s eyes again, he blushes. Diverting his gaze to the window, upon seeing the snow, Elliot’s face lights up just enough for Leo to notice.

“Well, thanks for waking me up, asshole,” Elliot grunts, kicking the sheets off his legs. “Is… Is there anyone out there yet?”

“Nope,” Leo chimed, tilting his head as the smile on his lips softens. “The forest isn’t far from here. You and I could go now.”

The blush on his cheeks intensifying, Elliot nods then immediately breaks eye contact. “I’ll… get dressed.”

Sure enough, within five minutes, Elliot is dressed and putting on his coat, scarf, and gloves. Leo can’t help but smile; especially when he begins thinking about how he’s going to launch a snowball at Elliot’s face as soon as they’re outside.

“Are you ready?” Elliot asks, before meeting Leo’s eyes then glancing down to note the other is only wearing a shirt with a hoodie thrown over the top. “You can’t—! Go outside like _that_?! You’ll catch a cold!”

“Well then,” Leo grins, taking Elliot’s hand and leading him over to the door, checking the corridors are clear and silent then stepping out the room. Whilst he’d love to present Elliot and his relationship to the world, he knows they can’t. Snickering, he continues in a whisper, “You’ll just have to take care of me then.”

“Tch, not a chance,” Elliot says, squeezing Leo’s hand to show he’s joking nonetheless. “I’ll pour soup down your throat.”

“You’d make me soup? That’s sweet.”

“Shut it.”

Leo laughs. Elliot smiles.

A couple of minutes later, they make it outside. The snow is already a foot deep and is still coming down hard. In this moment, with the trees and the roof of the dormitory covered in a blanket of fluffy white snow; the path down to the forest untouched, Lutwidge looks beautiful. A trial of footsteps following them, Leo leads Elliot towards the forest. It’s not a particularly large forest, but it’s dense enough to shelter the lake on the other side—which only a select few know about—from the view of the students.

It’s so sheltered that Elliot and Leo frequent this place as their ‘date spot’; somewhere where, for once, they don’t have to hide themselves.

“Huh,” Elliot scoffs as they reach the end of the forest, the slope down to the lake also covered in a blanket of untouched snow. “I’m surprised no one has come to try and ice skate here.”

“It’s 8AM on a Sunday, Elliot,” Leo chuckles, his grip on Elliot’s hand tightening as they begin tiptoeing down the slope towards the edge of the lake. The lake, sure enough, has turned to a thick sheet of ice, mirroring the trees behind it.

“It’s freezing,” Elliot comments, shivering as he slips just a bit. Said slip pulls on Leo’s hand, however, and completely throws the other off balance.

Of course, when Leo falls, he doesn’t let go of Elliot’s hand, and instead pulls him down with him.

“Oi— Leo?!” Elliot shrieks, falling onto his backside beside Leo, who has now given up on staying dry and has instead laid down in the snow and surrounded to his fate. Elliot, on the other hand, is now frantically trying to brush the snow off his legs and arms before it melts. “Hey! Don’t lie down! You—!”

“Relax, Elliot,” Leo sighs, sitting up nevertheless and resting his head on Elliot’s shoulder. A smile tugs at his lips once again when he feels Elliot begin to relax.

He’s still holding Elliot’s hand, too.

“It’s nice out here,” he says quietly, watching as the birds in the trees opposite all flock away suddenly, and snow tumbles onto the ice. It’s peaceful — or, as peaceful as things ever get for them.

A few minutes later, Leo pulls away from Elliot, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a cigarette.

“Charming,” Elliot grunts, watching as Leo places the terribly-rolled cigarette between his lips and begins digging for the box of matches. “You and my stupid brother really are alike.”

“Really?” Leo quips, bemused as he finds the matches and strikes one alight, lifting it to the tip of the cigarette then inhaling, and noting that Elliot doesn’t once tear his gaze away as he exhales the smoke. “How come?”

“Um,” Elliot chokes and Leo knows it’s because he was staring at him. “You both smoke… you both have black hair…? And you’re both valets!”

“Mhm, but Gilbert and Oz aren’t dating,” Leo chimes, watching as Elliot blushes and shrinks back against the snow again. Turning his gaze back to the lake, he stares into the distance for a little while longer, zoning out as his view becomes clouded by the smoke rising from the cigarette.

“Do you think we could…” Elliot says, brushing his fingers through the snow and very gradually moving his hand closer to Leo’s, “…we could tell them one day?”

“Hm,” Leo responds with a thoughtful hum, taking one last drag from the cigarette before stubbing it out on the ground beside him and burying it with snow. “Probably. Oz wouldn’t care, and Gilbert loves you no matter what.”

“No he doesn’t…” Elliot protests weakly, being caught slightly off-guard when Leo shuffles towards him, closing the gap between them as he slides his fingers between Elliot’s.

“Of course he does,” Leo says, rubbing his thumb over Elliot’s knuckles through his glove. He’s shivering and his clothes are wet but Elliot is right next to him and holding his hand so he doesn’t feel the cold. “Ah, of course, we’d have to keep Oz in check. If Ada caught wind of it, the entirety of Lutwidge could learn of it.”

“Ada’s too dense to spread around such rumours,” Elliot grumbles, leaning against Leo’s shoulder. Turning towards the other, he smiles again, letting go of Leo’s hand for a second as he wraps his arm around his shoulders. “You, uh, looked cold…”

“Mhm, thank you,” Leo nods, reaching up with his other hand and intertwining their fingers and sure enough the warmth returns. Letting a soft smile creep onto his lips, he lulls his head against Elliot’s chest.

“Oi,” Elliot says softly, placing his fingers on Leo’s jawline and turning his head up to face him. “Look at me.”

“Hm?” Leo looks up, meeting his eyes momentarily before Elliot’s lips are on his and he is _not_ going to complain. Chuckling into the kiss, he slowly slips the hand not holding the other’s hand into his hair, pulling him closer. The kiss is soft, and gentle, just like the way Elliot’s hand cups Leo’s cheek, his finger brushes underneath his eyes.

Pulling away briefly, Elliot whispers into his lips, “Take off your glasses.”

Swallowing, Leo does that, folding them up and placing them into his pocket because as soon as he lets go of Elliot he knows he’ll have to put them back on again. Elliot’s the only person he’ll ever take his glasses off around. As soon as he does, the world around him becomes swarmed with gold flecks which he can’t understand, but before the voices get too noisy Elliot’s lips are back on his. And finally, Leo closes his eyes.

Seconds later, Leo parts his lips, forgetting about the voices in his head or the way Elliot suddenly looks more beautiful surrounded by a gold aura. His tongue sliding past Leo’s lips, Elliot pulls the other closer, holding his hand tighter as the kiss deepens.

“I love you,” Elliot whispers.

Again, Leo is able to smile again.

“I love you too.”

Unbeknownst to him, it’s moments like these which Leo will come to miss most in the years to come. 

**Author's Note:**

> please comment i want attention


End file.
